Will Reye and Serena Ever Stop?
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: It's about the two Sailor Scouts and how they keep fighting! But starts off kinda strange. It's my first Sailor Moon fic, so please don't be too cruel!


Note:Okay, in England we've only gotten up to the episode "Follow The Leader", y'know, the one where they're all bickering and have that dream about the scientist that looks like Melvin.Anyway, that was just in case you think I'm way behind.Some of my stories are based on the old episodes, some on the new.This is on the old.I hate being typical, but please R & R (Not too harsh though!)

Will Reye and Serena Ever Stop?

Reye: Mars Power!

Amy: Mercury Power!

Lita: Jupiter Power!

Mina: Venus Power!

Serena: Moon Prism Power!

They all change into the Sailor Scouts and head towards the mall.

Serena: Luna, do you mind telling me _why _we have to go here?

Mina: And what's with the rush, Artimus?

Luna: Well, really it was just for Sailor Moon's benefit.

Artimus: Yeah, we thought she could use some shaping-up…

Serena stops dead in her tracks.So do the others, 30 seconds later.

Serena: What?!You made me change into Sailor Moon, get up _really_ early, run _all_ the way to mall just so you could tell me I need shaping-up?!!!

Artimus: We didn't expect you to get up at that time.

Reye: Yeah, should've known that Sailor Moon wouldn't get up at 10 o' clock.

Serena: What is _that_ supposed to mean?

Reye: I guess those meatballs on your head stop anything useful getting through to the spaghetti inside.If they didn't you would know what a lazy, irresponsible leader you are!

Serena: Ooooo!!Mars!You're asking for it!

Reye: What are you going to do Sailor Moon?Use "Moon Meatball Magic" on me?

Serena sticks out her tongue and pulls down her right lower eyelid at Reye.Reye does the same.(You can really see the tension growing between them can't you?)

Voice: Fight, fight, fight.Well, what can you expect from the Sailor Stooges?

Another Voice: True Zoycite.Why, they look like a group of stupid schoolgirls, always arguing.

Zoycite and Malocite appear.

Zoycite: Sailor Moon and Mars, you act like a couple of spoilt brats…

Malocite: And we're here to put an end to your stupid fights.

Serena: (Surprised) But, I thought you wanted the……

Reye: Shut up Moon Meatball!

Malocite: (Catching on) Oh yes, and we want the Imperium Silver Crystal!

Lita: Well you'll have to get through us pal!I'm Sailor Jupiter!

Reye: And I'm Sailor Mars!

Amy: Sailor Mercury!

Mina: And Sailor Venus!

All four of them: We're the Sailor Scouts!

Malocite just yawns.Zoycite starts to paint her nails.

Serena: (Sarcastic) Yeah, you _really _wowed them Scouts!

Reye: You could do better?

Serena: Of course I could! (Starts to do her normal pose) I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!In the name of the Moon, you're history Negasleaze!

Malocite: You're _so_ boring!Can't you come up with anything else?

Zoycite: You're gonna regret calling me sleaze!

Zoycite shoots the seemingly endless supply of sharp pointy things she has at Sailor Moon.

Serena: (Dodging) Hey!Oww!!!Whoa!Ouch, that hurt you Slime Queen!

Zoycite gets even angrier and shoots double pointy things at Serena. It looks like the end of Sailor Moon, but out of nowhere comes a shiny, red rose…

Serena:Ooooo!Tuxedo Mask!You saved me……again.

Reye:Stop drooling over him Sailor Moon, he's mine!(Puts her hands on her hips and waves to him)Yoo hoo!Tuxedo Mask!I need rescuing too!

Darien: (Looking at Mars) Uhh, no………(Backs away) I think you're fine Mars.

Reye: (Starry eyed) Really!You do?!(Runs up and cuddles him) Oh, Tuxedo Mask, I knew we where meant to be together!

Reye starts to dance around him.Malocite smirks at the mention of his Tuxedo Mask's name.

Serena: What's so funny?

Malocite: Oh come on!Tuxedo Mask?What kind of name for a hero is that?It's like you're dressing up posh for a murder mystery party!

Lita: Shut up, Negatrash!

Reye: (Singing) La la la.My Tuxedo Mask and me!We'll be together for eternity!Yay!!!!!

Darien: (Pushing her away) Not _that _sort of fine!

Reye stops dancing and singing and looks down, very embarrassed.

Reye: ……………Oh…………………

Serena: See Mars, I told you.Tuxedo is mine and only mine!He came to rescue _me!_

_ _

Darien: Actually, I just came to go shopping for dresses…… (Realises what he's saying) Uh, yeah.I came to save you, that's it.

Serena: Well you can help me by getting rid of these two Negaverse rejects, (Whispers) and then Sailor Mars.

Reye: I HEARD THAT!

Amy: Stop it!Stop it!In case you haven't noticed, you're stupid quarrelling has given Zoycite and Malocite enough time to escape!

Mina: And if I listen to you two any more, I think my head's gonna explode!

Amy: Why don't you settle your differences in a chess match?That always helps me.

Everyone else: A chess match?No way!

Lita: How about who can bake the tastiest muffins?We can by the ingredients from the mall and have a Sailor Cook-Off!

Mina: Uh, no.I don't think so.

Amy: How about we just go home?There's really no reason for us to be here.

Mina: I'm sick of breaking up your fights anyway.

Serena: Fine, I'll go home.Catch you later Scouts.

Lita: Yeah, later!

The Sailor Scouts go away.Only Darien, Luna and Serena are left.

Serena: Okay.Well I better go to then.Thank you Tuxedo Mask.Come on Luna, let's go.

Darien gets out his staff and prods Serena's stomach.

Darien: Getting a bit round Sailor Moon.Have you been at those cakes again?

Serena: Well, I… uh…. No, not exactly… I just… umm

Luna: That's the only reason we came here you know.We thought Serena could stand to lose some weight.Trust the Negaverse to show up.

Darien: Well, you might as well do it now…

Serena: Tuxedo Mask are you kidding?

Darien shakes his head.

Back at the Temple, the scouts have changed back.

Mina: What's do you reckon Serena and Tuxedo Mask are doing?

Artimus: Probably getting down, if you know what I mean.

Mina: Artimus!

Artimus: Okay.Sorry.

Lita: (Purposefully saying it because Reye's around) Well I don't know.Maybe they are…

Reye:Shut up Lita!!!!

Lita: You never know.HUGS AND KISSES FOR TUXEDO MASK!!!

Reye hits Lita on the head with the broom that's always there when you need it.

Amy: Stop it you two, you've already had one argument already.But still, I would like to know why Serena isn't here yet.

Back outside the mall.

Darien: 5.That's really good Sailor Moon.Keep it up, only 25 more press-ups to go!

Serna: (Gasping) Ohhh…… this is gonna be a _really _long night.

Darien: 24.23.22… Come on Sailor Moon. 22.Give me one more.Come on.No.Don't go collapsing on me here.Uh, Luna?

Luna: Yes?

Darien: Can you help me carry her to the other Scouts?

ThE eNd!!!!


End file.
